1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, and more particularly to a flat panel display module which is made thin and small and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display unit used in an electronic unit like a mobile phone which is portable and small, flat panel display units such as an LCD and an organic EL display are known. Because the module of such a flat panel display unit is incorporated into the portable electronic equipment, the module is desired to be small and light.
Here, a conventional technique about the flat panel display module is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 1-161597). In this conventional technique, a flat panel display module is composed of a transparent substrate (1), a circuit board (18), many external lead connection terminal sections (23), and a the flexible lead (15). The transparent substrate (1) and the circuit board (18) are arranged in a laminate layer and the thickness of the module becomes thick. The flexible lead (15) is connected with the terminal sections (23) of the transparent substrate (1) and is connected with the circuit board (18). Therefore, the flexible lead (15) is connected to be turned back. Here, the effective connectable length of the terminal section is equal to or more than twice the connection length of the terminal section of the flexible lead (15).
Also, a thin film EL display unit is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 2-227989). In this conventional technique, like the above-mentioned conventional technique, an organic EL panel (10) and a printed circuit board (30) are arranged in a laminate layer. The flexible printed circuit board (40) turns back twice after connection with the organic EL panel (10) and is connected with the printed circuit board (30), and moreover, is turned back and is connected with the back of printed circuit board (30). In this conventional technique, there is a possibility that the wiring lines of the flexible printed circuit board (40) are broken. Also, in this structure, it is not possible to decrease the thickness of the film EL display unit.
Also, the connection structure of a flat display is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 6-230728). In this conventional technique, the flat display is composed of a flat display panel (1), a drive board (3), one side the flexible printed circuit board (14) and a connection cable (17). The one side the flexible printed circuit board (14) is provided with the printed circuits with a driver IC (6). The connection cable (17) is connected with the drive board (3), and is turned back twice and is connected with the one end of one side the flexible printed circuit board (14). The one side the flexible printed circuit board (14) connected with the connection cable (17) is connected with the driver IC (6) apart from the drive board (3) into a lateral direction. In this way, the connection cable (17) is bent like the character of S and is possibly broken. Also, because the driver IC (6) is apart from the drive board (3), the size in the lateral direction cannot be made small.
Also, an organic EL display is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (2000-3140). In this conventional technique, an organic EL display is composed of a substrate (1), an organic EL structure, a sealing plate (2) and a wiring line structure (3). The circuit for sealing plate (2) to do an organic EL structure at the sealing and to drive and to control an organic EL structure is prepared onto the superficies. The wiring line structure (3) connects the circuit which is formed on substrate (1) and the circuit of sealing plate (2). This wiring line structure (3) section is arranged in the position where sealing plate (2) on substrate (1) is not arranged. Moreover, the wiring line structure (3) has a circuit on an externally orientated surface. In this example, the wiring line structure (3) is composed of some portions and it is necessary to connect them. Also, the wiring line structure (3) and the sealing plate (2) are connected with the bonding wires. Therefore, the manufacturing method of the organic EL display takes large cost and time. Also, because the sealing plate (2) and the wiring line structure (3) are used, it is not possible to reduce the thickness of the organic EL display.
Also, a display unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,612,968. In this conventional technique, a flexible printed circuit board is bent to be turned back from a support plate to a hard printed circuit board. Therefore, there is a fear that a wiring lien is broken. Also, a display panel drive circuit is mounted in the hard printed circuit board, and the hard printed circuit board is provided externally from the support plate in which a display panel is formed to a lateral direction. Therefore, there is a problem that the size to the lateral direction has become large compared with the display size of the display panel.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module which is made small and thin.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of a flat panel display module, in which the number of steps can be reduced and also a process is easy so that the reduction in costs is possible.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, in which a flexible printed circuit board is connected without being turned back.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, in which break of a wiring line in a flexible printed circuit board can be prevented.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, in which a flexible printed circuit board can be connected to a wiring line connection sections at both opposite ends.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, in which it is possible to surely connect the flexible printed circuit board with very short terminals.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method, wherein the connection section of the flexible printed circuit board is supported.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a flat panel display module and a manufacturing method in which it is possible to apply to an organic EL unit.
In an aspect of the present invention, a flat panel display module includes a transparent substrate, a light emitting section, a sealing cap, a flexible printed circuit board and a semiconductor device. The transparent substrate with a wiring line terminal section is formed on one of surfaces of the transparent substrate in at least one of opposing ends of the transparent substrate. The light emitting section is provided in a display region in a center section on the surface on which the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate is formed. The sealing cap is provided for a sealing region to cover the light emitting section such that ends of the sealing cap does not reach the ends of the transparent substrate or the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate. The flexible printed circuit board is connected to the wiring line terminal section and extending along the sealing cap of the transparent substrate. The semiconductor device is mounted on the flexible printed circuit board for the light emitting section.
The semiconductor device may be mounted on a side of the flexible printed circuit board of the sealing cap.
Also, the flexible printed circuit board may have wiring line patterns for the semiconductor device on both sides thereof in a portion corresponding to the display region.
Also, the flexible printed circuit board may be provided to extend along the transparent substrate and the sealing cap without being turned back.
Also, the flexible printed circuit board may be bent at least twice between the wiring line terminal section and the display region such that the flexible printed circuit board is approximately parallel to the transparent substrate in the display region. In this case, the flexible printed circuit board may be bent to a first direction opposite to the transparent substrate in a first position between the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate and the sealing cap, may be bent to the first direction in a second position between the first position and the terminal section of the sealing cap, and may be bent to the second direction opposite to the first direction in a third position between the second position and the terminal section of the sealing cap. In this case, a bending angle in the first position is within 60 degrees.
Also, in the first position, the wiring line pattern of the flexible printed circuit board may be formed only on one side. In this case, in the second position, the wiring line pattern of the flexible printed circuit board may be formed on both sides and a resist film is applied.
Also, a bending angle in the second position may be within 90 degrees and a summation of the bending angle in the first position and the bending angle in the second position is desirably equal to or less than 90 degrees.
Also, the flexible printed circuit board may be bent to the second direction approximately parallel to the transparent substrate in the third position.
Also, a metal film may be formed on the back side of the flexible printed circuit board in one or both of the second position and the third position.
Also, the flexible printed circuit board may be bent to the first direction opposite to the transparent substrate in a fourth position between the end of the sealing cap and the end of the light emitting section, and may be bent to the second direction opposite to the first direction in a fifth position between the fourth position and the end of the light emitting section. In this case, in the fourth position, the wiring line patterns of the flexible printed circuit board may be formed on both sides of the flexible printed circuit board and a resist film is applied.
Also, the flexible printed circuit board may be bent to the second direction approximately parallel to the transparent substrate in the fifth position.
Also, the flat panel display module may further include a frame provided along the end of the transparent substrate.
Also, the frame may support the flexible printed circuit board together with the end of the sealing cap.
Also, the wiring line terminal section may be formed on both of the surface of the opposite ends of the transparent substrate, and the flexible printed circuit board is connected with the both of the wiring line terminal sections.
Also, the wiring line terminal section may be formed on both of the surface of the opposite ends of the transparent substrate, and the flexible printed circuit board is connected with the both of the wiring line terminal sections.
Also, the light emitting section may be an organic EL film.
Also, the light emitting section may be an organic EL film, and the flat panel display module may further include a desiccant section between the light emitting section and the sealing cap in a center section of the display region, the sealing cap has a protrusion section corresponding to the desiccant section. A plurality of the semiconductor devices may be provided on the flexible printed circuit board on a side of the transparent substrate between the protrusion section of the sealing cap and the end of the sealing cap.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a manufacturing method of a flat panel display module, is attained by (a) forming a display section, wherein the display section include a transparent substrate having a wiring line terminal section which is formed on one of surfaces of the transparent substrate in at least one of opposing ends of the transparent substrate; a light emitting section provided in a display region in a center section on the surface on which the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate is formed; a sealing cap provided for a sealing region to cover the light emitting section such that ends of the sealing cap does not reach the ends of the transparent substrate or the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate; a flexible printed circuit board connected to the wiring line terminal section and extending along the sealing cap of the transparent substrate; and a semiconductor device mounted on the flexible printed circuit board for the light emitting section; by (b) connecting the flexible printed circuit board with semiconductor devices mounted to the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate; and by (c) fixing a frame around the ends of the transparent substrate.
Also, the (b) connecting step may be attained by forming the flexible printed circuit board; and by mounting the semiconductor devices on the flexible printed circuit board.
Also, the (b) connecting step may be attained by mounting the semiconductor devices on the flexible printed circuit board; and by forming the flexible printed circuit board with the semiconductor devices mounted.
Also, the forming step of the flexible printed circuit board may be attained by bending the flexible printed circuit board to a first direction opposite to the transparent substrate in a first position between the end of the sealing cap of and the wiring line terminal section of the transparent substrate; by further bending the flexible printed circuit board to the first direction in a second position between the first position and the end of the sealing cap; and by bending the flexible printed circuit board to a second direction opposite to the first direction in a third position between the second position and the end of the sealing cap.
Also, a bending angle in the first position is equal to or less than 60 degrees, a bending angle in the second position is equal to or less than 90 degrees, and a summation of the bending angle in the first position and the bending angle in the second position is equal to or less than 90 degrees.
Also, the forming step of flexible printed circuit board may further include the steps of: bending the flexible printed circuit board to the first direction opposite to the transparent substrate in a fourth position between the end of the sealing cap and an end of the light emitting section; and bending the flexible printed circuit board to the second direction opposite to the first direction in a fifth position between the fourth position and the end of the light emitting section.